


Mundane

by ames



Category: Popslash, RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ames/pseuds/ames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Ro, who wanted Britney/Kevin. It's pretty much why I think she married him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

Mundane

by ames   
Written for Ro, who wanted Britney/Kevin. It's pretty much why I think she married him.

 

Britney stretched, her hands twisting together overhead as she extended first one arm, then the other. She slid one foot down the opposite leg, shivering at the slight scratch of a ragged toenail. She hadn't had a pedicure in weeks, and all the running around in sandals was wreaking havoc on her feet.

It was mid-morning, judging by the light coming through the window into the bedroom. Kevin wasn't there, but she could hear the television blaring ESPN somewhere in the house. She crawled out of bed and snagged her long skirt off of the floor, pulling it over her hips and ignoring the way it sagged low and uneven. She didn't bother with panties or a bra, just yanked a day-old T-shirt over her head and headed to the bathroom, kicking an empty cigarette pack out of her way.

Her hair was tangled around her face, and she shoved a knotted hank behind her ear. The bathroom was kind of a mess, she admitted to herself. An empty toilet paper roll was on the floor, and pots of makeup were scattered across the counter. She had to paw through the clutter of guy-stuff and girl-stuff to get to her toothbrush. Toothpaste on, brush up, and she stared for a moment at her teeth in the mirror. They looked a little yellow. Smoker's teeth already. She smiled.

There was a blemish on her cheek. A zit. Britney had no idea what to do about it. She poked at it a little, shrugged, and spat foamy toothpaste into the sink and headed into the den.

Kevin was sprawled on the couch, boxers slightly askew, one arm over his head. "Hey, babe," he said. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. "Your string is fraying."

Britney looked at the red yarn circling her wrist. Kevin gently tugged on it, and she pulled back and tangled her fingers in his. "It's been a good couple of days, you know?" she replied softly. "Probably about time for it to fall off again."

Kevin smiled softly and kissed the palm of her hand. "Don't worry about that, babe," he said. "It's all good, right?"

She smiled, feeling happiness bubble up inside like tonic water. "Yeah, it's good."

Kevin winked and smacked her lightly on the ass. "Good. Now go grab me a bagel or something, can you? The game's about to start."

Britney giggled and spun off to the kitchen.

***

"Brit, are you sure you know what you're doing with this guy?" Lance was hundreds of miles away, but Britney could hear his concern over the static that was plaguing their cell connection.

"Yeah," she said. "I love him, Lance."

Lance sighed. "This is a horrible question, and please forgive me for asking, but why?"

Britney thought about flashing cameras on innumerable red carpets, of spending hours with consultants discussing her clothes, her hair, her exercise regimen, of two years of perfection and gloss and glitter, and of how drastically different her life was now.

"He makes me feel real."

Lance was silent. Britney tugged at a loose extension, wrapping the hair around one finger. She knew he understood.

END


End file.
